Who is Donna Troy?
by ShadowIdol
Summary: "Donna's voice quavered as I remembered when we first teamed up. I could have easily fallen in love with her then." An alternate take on Issue #38 of The New Teen Titans, a story of family and love, One-Shot, rated for mild language, Dick x Donna


**Woo, I'm alive! Ok let's see how long it's been since I've posted anything...3 years, huh? I honestly thought it's been longer.**

 **Well, I'm back now, probably not for very long, but I decided to write again after 3 years for 3 reasons.**

 **1\. Ever since Injustice 2 came out, I've been going over the old DC stuff, specifically the Titans stuff, since they're my favourite. And once again, I was struck by how much I think Dick and Donna belonged together, and since there's barely anything on them on this site, I decided to add something.**

 **2\. Ever since Wonder Woman came out, amazing movie by the way, Gal Gadot did the job pretty well, I was once again struck by how Donna isn't in anything, like at all. So I decided to add something.**

 **3\. I'm starting college in about 3 months, so I thought I'd start practicing my writing.**

 **This is just an alternate take on the comic, so most of it is just gonna be lines from the comic. But since this is an AU, where Donna never met Terry, I decided to have Diana take his place here, since I feel she's the most fitting for it. I changed up some of the lines to make it more familiar, since Dick would be far more familiar with Diana then Terry. Don't think of this as a fanfic, think of this as part of DC's multiverse. Hell, just think of it as the actual issue all in word form, with a few changes and additions here and there.**

 **"** Normal **"=Talking**

 **"Bold"=Emphasis**

 **"** _Italics_ **"=From the original source**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing written in this story, and while I am writing this entirely for my own purposes, I am in no way profiting from it.**

 **And now, without further ado, here is a story about an amazon and an acrobat.**

* * *

 **1st Person POV**

* * *

"I'd very much like to hire you to help Donna find her past."

It never occurred to me to find out about Donna's past. Here I am, the man who calls himself her best friend, and I never even thought to do this for her. It took Diana hiring me just to help her with this. Something that I know is important to Donna. I am so ashamed of myself.

 _"Of course. But I'll have to get Donna's okay first."_

 _I'd known Donna eight years, since before we formed that first group of Teen Titans. I'd risk my life if it meant helping her._ I would do anything for her, because I loved her.

* * *

 _"It's not worth your time,_ Dick. _I've searched for years without turning up a single clue."_

That's just like Donna. Trying to shoulder everything by herself, and not letting us worry. But I've already let her do enough of that.

 _"Still, I'm trained to spot things other people miss."_

 _"If I fail, nothing's lost, so let me try._ Please Donna, let me do this, **for you**. _"_

She was silent for a few minutes. I could tell she was trying to decide whether or not to let me do this for her. Finally, after what felt like eternity, she spoke up.

"Okay"

It was quiet, I could barely hear it, but it was enough of a confirmation for me.

 _"Just tell me everything you can remember."_

She told me everything she remembered. It wasn't much. All she really remembered was Diana, and how safe she felt in her arms. Diana spoke up and said that she tried checking Donna's past, but there was nothing. _The apartment wasn't rented, and the landlord said nobody lived there._ So she decided to make Donna her legal ward.

 _"As I was with_ Bruce."

Donna shook her head, denying my statement.

 _"_ Bruce _was more like your father._ Diana _seemed like my sister. She was always off fighting crime in man's world while I was raised by **her** mother, Queen Hippolyta."_

She proceeded to tell me about how she wasn't one of the amazons, despite living with them. Not until their chief scientist modified their Purple Ray to siphon a small fraction of all their amazon powers and gave them to her. She explained how from then on, the amazons took her into their homes and their hearts, and how their ways, became hers.

 _"That's it. Everything I remember. There's no 'rosebud' to hang my life on, is there? I guess the shock of the fire wiped away my memories. I'm sorry I can't remember more._ _"_

She seemed so distraught. I hate seeing her like this. I wrapped my arms around her, hoping to comfort her.

"You did just fine Donna."

"Are you **sure** I should do this Dick? What if I learn something that-"

"Hey, hey, look at me Donna. You're my best friend. It doesn't matter what you learn. I'll always love you."

We just stood there for a long time, wrapped up in each others arms. It felt so warm and comforting, even though I wasn't the one that needed it, it felt nice. I could have stayed like that forever. I think I would have had Diana not said anything. I looked over to her and...is she smirking?

"Well are you two ready?"

I looked away to hide my blush. When I turned back to Donna, I noticed she was blushing a little as well.

 _"I guess so. But I have to admit I'm a little scared."_

"Don't be Donna, like I said, nothing you learn will change anything."

She smiled at me, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.

"Thanks again Dick."

"Yes, thank you Dick, just let me know what your fee is and-"

"Forget about it Diana. This is the least I can do. C'mon, the three of us can begin work right now."

"Actually Dick, I can't. I'm sorry you two, but I have Justice League business to attend to."

With that, we said our goodbyes. Now, it's time to bury my feelings, and get to work. And just like that, I am no longer Dick Grayson, but instead, I am Robin, the boy wonder.

* * *

Donna and I went back to the apartment she was found in. All we found was a box with a doll and scraps of fabrics inside. But I knew what we found was important. She gasped when she saw the doll, and started tearing up.

 _"I-I don't know, Dick. But seeing it makes me feel strange...Like it's the most important thing in my life. But Hera help me-I can't remember where or when I've seen it before. So why does it make me feel so...good?"_

We didn't find anything else, so we tried moving on, but we still found nothing. Donna was so distraught, and that in turn, had me distraught.

 _"It's not over yet, Donna."_

 _"Sure it is. All we found is a doll I seem to have known but don't know how. All I've got are vague memories that mean nothing. Somewhere in my head I've got a past that I've got to **leave** in the past. Only it hurts, Dick. You lost your parents like I did-but at least you know who you really are. What did my mother call me? Who was my mother? Or my father? ...I wish you hadn't begun this."_

 _Donna's voice quavered as I remembered when we first teamed up._ I'm not entirely sure when it happened, but _now, years later, I knew I did love her, more than I ever could if I were only her lover._ To me, she's so much more than that. I don't know if she feels the same way, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is how painful it is to see her like this. _For her sake I had to find her past._

 _I retired to my lab, confident that the Batman had taught me well._

* * *

 _In the box were scraps of fabrics I carefully pieced together. On some of the scraps there was lettering. I worked for days. Days, spraying each millimeter of the fabric with special chemicals until parts of seven letters were revealed. Then I fed the letters into a computer programmed to compare them with known words, taking into account proper spacing. It took seven hours and thirty-six minutes before the combination clicked into place...and I gasped when it did._

 ** _Hello. My name is Donna._**

 _Donna. Then her name actually was Donna. Or perhaps that was the doll's name, or the name of the person that gave it to her. Either way, it was a clue. One more than I had before._

 _I thanked heaven as I returned to the doll. There was some faded lettering on it's stuffed leg. Gently, I cleaned the frayed cotton, then applied the same solution I had used before. Step by step, never hurrying the procedure and risk ruining the fragile fabric. It took another day and a half before the letters were raised to the surface._

 ** _from Uncle Max of Mystic Mt. Newport News_**

 _My first thought was to tell Donna the good news, but I had decided against it. She had had enough disappointments. No, I'd call her if I learned anything important._

* * *

 _It didn't take long to find the mysterious 'Uncle Max' once I arrived in beautiful newport news._ He didn't make the doll, but he did repair it. He told me that Mrs. Cassiday of Willowbrook Orphanage used to bring him all these damaged dolls and toys, and that he'd repair them free of charge. He said that he signed them all 'Uncle Max' to make the kids feel like there was someone who cared. I asked if he had the address and he told me that Willowbrook was closed down almost fifteen years now, due to some sort of child slavery scandal.

 _The Batman always told me how one clue would open up another, then another, as usual, he was right. I guess that's why he's the best and I guess that's why I now realize how lucky I was to work with him._

 _Back date newspapers filled in more information. Next, I needed to find Elmira Cassiday. If Donna came from her orphanage, perhaps she'd know the truth._ I couldn't find anything worthwhile. _Those who remembered her didn't know if she was even alive. Another blind alley._

With no leads, I headed back to my apartment. Somehow, whenever I'm depressed, thinking of Donna makes me feel better. I wish she were here with me. But I know that it would just hurt her if we found another dead end, so I resolved to find the truth, all for her.

Then, as if answering my prayers, there was a knock on my door. It was the gardener of the orphanage. He had heard I was looking for the owner of the orphanage, and wanted to make sure I didn't intend to harm her. I told him I wanted to help a friend and he told me she was at the Sunharbor nursing home in Cherry Lake Farms down in Florida.

This time, I knew I had to call Donna.

* * *

 _I picked Donna up at the airport and we drove down to Cherry Lake Farms._

 _"You didn't have to do this Dick. I would've understood."_

 _"And ruin my reputation as the teenage Ellery Queen? M'lady, when Deadeye Dick takes on a case, he doesn't give up."_

 _"I don't believe I'm actually nervous. I'm going to meet someone who knew me **before** the fire. She'll know my real name. My name!"_

 _"You say this Elmira Cassiday note is in a nursing home?"_

 _"Yeah, her kids didn't want any part of her. Strange isn't it? I remember Kory telling us how they **revere** their elders on Tamaran. Here we shunt them aside like used baggage."_

I saw her eyes narrow for a second when I mentioned Kory. Is it possible she's jealous? No, it must have been in my head. I was broken out of my reverie by Donna's voice.

 _"She'll know me, won't she? She'll have all the answers I've been waiting for. Thank you Dick...Thank you."_

 _"Don't thank me yet. There may still be a problem. We don't know how much she remembers. I just thought you'd want to be there with me."_

I pulled up and parked right in front of the nursing home.

 _"Here we are. Ready?"_

 _"My insides are doing the tango. What if I learn something I'd be better off not knowing?"_

 _"Don't worry kid. I'm right here with you."_

I grasped her hand in mine and squeezed to show here that I was there for her. It felt...nice.

 _"Thanks, Dick. I love you for this."_

"Don't mention it Donna, I love you too."

We went in and asked for Elmira Cassiday. One of the women who worked there was kind enough to lead us to her.

 _"There she is. But don't expect to get any answers Mr. Grayson. Elmira hasn't spoken a full sentence since she got here, oh, about ten years ago. Nobody's ever come here for her before. Are you family?"_

 _"Sort of."_

The two of us walked up to her, and I squatted to talk to her face to face, as she was in a wheelchair.

 _"Elmira? Mrs. Cassiday? I'm so glad to see you. We need your help, Mrs. Cassiday. This young lady..."_

 _"Dick, it's no use. She isn't talking. Let's go home."_

 _"No, not yet. I want to show her something."_

I put down my suitcase and opened it, taking out the doll that we had found.

 _"Mrs. Cassiday, look at this, please. It's from the orphanage. Do you remember this doll?"_

And for the first time in 10 years, it seemed like she was trying to say something.

 _"D...Do...D-Donna!"_

Donna gasped.

 _"Donna? Th-that **is** my name? That's my **name**?! I-I'm Donna. That's **me**. Please, who were my parents?"_

 _"Elmira, do you remember anything about Donna?"_

 _"My mother! Oh god-tell me about my mother."_

Mrs. Cassiday didn't seem to hear Donna. She continued staring at the doll.

 _"...B-beautiful little girl...so pretty. Her mother was so pretty too, and so sick. She was so young...so scared. She was alone...with her baby. With Donna."_

She explained how her mother had loved her but had to leave her at the orphanage because she had cancer. She left Donna with the doll, hoping Donna would think of her everytime she hugged the doll. Elmira said that Donna would never let go of the doll. Donna, now in tears, asked what had happened to her.

 _"Oh, she was a lucky one, Donna. A couple adopted her quickly. Why, I remember their name...Mr. and Mrs. Stacey. Such a nice couple, I knew they could love her."_

 _"Stacey. Gosh, Dick...hearing that name rings a bell. I-I can see them in my mind. Their faces are so clear. I can't believe it. Then they died in the fire. Dick, do you realize it-for the first time in my life I have a **name**. I-I can't believe it, but I know who I am. You did it Dick...you did it._ _"_

Almost bursting from happiness, Donna hugged me. I felt elated. I was able to help Donna find her past, and seeing her so happy made the butterflies in my gut go crazy again. Donna let go of me and hugged Mrs. Cassiday.

 _"Oh Mrs. Cassiday, you're the most wonderful person in the whole world. You've made me so happy. Thank you, thank you."_

Mrs. Cassiday seemed to light up with recognition.

 _"Donna? You are Donna? So pretty...still so young..."_

 _"You're not going to be alone here anymore, Mrs. Cassiday-I'm going to visit all the time. Goodbye for now, Mrs. Cassiday. And thank you again-for everything."_

 _We left and drove to the nearest restaurant. All of a sudden, Donna was famished. I don't think I've ever seen her eat so much._

 _"It's over, Dick. All my questions are answered. I know who I am. My real mother died. My adoptive parents died in the fire."_

 _"I guess so."_

 _"I've never been so...happy before."_

 _Happy? She was positively giddy. Only I wondered why they died in a room that wasn't rented._

* * *

 _We returned to Virginia, where Donna insisted she drive through the town._

 _"It's funny yesterday I didn't remember anything. Now it's all coming back. I **remember** this place, it all feels so right."_

All of a sudden, Donna made a turn when she should have gone straight.

 _"Why are you turning?"_

 _"I don't know...I just felt like I should, like-"_

Out of nowhere, she stopped the car.

 _" **That** house...that house...that's it. I remember it like it was yesterday. That's **my** house! I've got to see it."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I know it's mine..."_

Donna got out of the car, holding the doll, walking up to a confused looking couple. I could tell that she was crying when she spoke.

 _"I...I-b-but I thought...the fire...the bodies."_

The woman looked confused and scared.

 _"Who are you? Why are you-no...it's been too long. It can't be. But it is. I know that face anywhere. I-it is you. Donna? Donna? Donna!"_

 _First they just stared at each other, then suddenly they were together...as if they belonged that way._ I could tell that the man and his daughter were confused. _We went inside where we learned Fay Stacey was now Fay Evans._ She explained how she and her previous husband, Carl, adopted Donna, having married right after high school, without any skills, and with no money, and that Carl had died two years later in a job accident. She said there was a lawyer from the adoption agency, a Mr. Harrison, who said they were bankrupt, so she had to give them up to another family. She apologized to Donna, and Donna said she understood, saying she was just glad she found her. There were tears from both of them. I was just watching the two of them, feeling so happy for Donna, when Donna told me that she was starting to remember everything.

Donna said she remembered being taken to a dirty room, and that she remembered they took the doll from her, and she was crying all night. That's all she remembered, then the fire happened.

 _"Those bodies-they must have been the other people who adopted me. All I remember is they weren't nice. They **hit** me. Tried to keep me quiet. They seemed to **hate** kids. Why would they want to adopt any?"_

I felt so disgusted towards those people for what they did to Donna. But more than that, I was happy that Donna was finally able to get closure. Fay apologized to her husband for not telling him anything, saying she was so embarrassed about what happened. Hank, her current husband, understood, and welcomed Donna to their family with open arms. They all hugged each other, as a family. They spent the evening looking at pictures that Fay had kept of Donna. I felt I was intruding in a private moment, but more than that, I still had questions.

 _"Donna, you enjoy yourself. I'll be back later."_

 _"Okay Dick...and Dick-"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Thanks again."_

* * *

 _I left because I still had questions. Who were those people that died in the fire? Did they adopt Donna as well? I knew where to find the answer._

 _"Hello, Mr. Harrison. I've been **anxious** to speak with you."_

He was a pathetic looking man. Lanky, and his brown hair was turning white.

 _"You? I-I know you. I've seen you in the newspapers. You're the kid who works with Batman."_

 _"They call me Robin, Mr. Harrison. But **you're** the bird that I want to sing."_

 _"I don't understand. We never met. What do you want?"_

 _" **Information**. You were part of a child selling scam. You used your knowledge as Willowbrook's lawyer to know who adopted which kids. Take a look at this doll Mr. Harrison. Recognize her?"_

 _"Why should I bother talking? What's in it for me?"_

God, I hate scum like him. I narrowed my eyes and did the best bat-glare I could.

 _"Peace of mind, Mr. Harrison. The Batman and I have many enemies in this prison. If it should leak out that you are my stoolie..."_

 _"Okay, okay. I gave the kid to my go betweens. They pretended they were the real parents...and they were waiting in an apartment Sam Channing let me use to sell the kid for twenty grand. Only Channing's furnace exploded and everyone died. Look, you can't blame me for that."_

I wanted to punch him so badly. But he was already stuck in prison.

 _"I'm not the law Mr. Harrison. It's already rendered it's verdict."_

* * *

 _At last it was over. I had to know if the couple who died in the building had also adopted Donna. Thankfully, they hadn't._ I drove Donna down to her birth mother's grave. The grave of Dorothy Hinckley.

 _"Y'know, I grew up with Queen Hippolyta as my mother. And I have to say she was the most wonderful mother I could ask for. But I really wanted to know who my **real** parents were...just to know who I really was...Momma, I've found you, and I'm just so, so happy I did. It's funny, from not having any other parents, now I have so many. Hippolyta, the Evans, and you. I know you loved me. I know you were dying and couldn't keep me. Fay Evans loved me too. Families belong together, momma-and now that I've found you, you'll be with me forever. So many families now. And so many friends who are also my family."_

She turned towards me, with the most radiant smile I've sever seen.

 _"Dick...thank you for bringing me here."_

 _"One last thing. I have something else for you."_

I gave her the doll, completely repaired now. She was starting to cry, and I felt better than I ever had before, knowing how happy I had made her.

 _"Uncle Max insisted on fixing the doll your mother had given you."_

 _"Oh Dick...I...I think I'm going to cry..."_

She hugged me, and we stayed that way for a while. This was it. I could feel it. Now was the perfect moment to tell her how I felt about her. I just hope she felt the same way.

"Donna?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something I need to tell you. Something I've been holding in for a long time now."

Donna looked up at me, worried.

"What is it, Dick?"

I was silent for a moment. Contemplating how to say it. I decided to just go for it.

"I...I love you."

"I love you too Dick..."

"No, I mean that I'm **in love** with you. Have been for a long time now."

She wasn't saying anything, and it was an excruciating silence.

"Are you sure about that Dick? I'm not even a redhead."

Despite myself, I found myself rolling my eyes.

"I don't only date redheads, you know?"

She giggled, and I could feel the tense atmosphere disappear.

"Are you sure about that? You're kind of famous for getting together with Barbara and Kory."

"I did also date Bette remember? Besides, it's not like I'm attracted to every redhead."

"I remember you hitting on Lilith when we met her, and the way I see it, you're flirting with Wally all the time."

"...Please don't ever say that again. I just had a disgusting image come into my brain."

She giggled again. I love listening to her laugh. It's beautiful and melodious.

"Anyways, why are we talking about my past romantic relationships, or lack thereof, when you haven't replied to my confession?"

And just like that, the tense atmosphere returned.

"...First, I just want to say thank you again Dick. For everything. I'm so thankful to have you in my life."

Okay, that had me a bit worried.

"This sounds like a rejection."

"Please Dick, let me finish."

"...okay."

"Now, as I was saying, I'm so thankful for the fact that you're in my life. You have done so much for me Dick. And now, you've even helped me finally find out who I am. I know who I am now, Dick, all thanks to you."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I am the daughter of Dorothy Hinckley, Fay Evans, and Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. I am Wonder Girl, sister to Wonder Woman. I am a member of the Teen Titans. I am Donna Hinckley Stacey Troy, and I am the woman who loves you above all else."

I could swear my heart stopped beating.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes Dick, I love you too. And I have been in love with you since before we formed the Titans."

"Well then I guess there's only one thing left to do."

She smirked and got a glint in her eyes.

"Yes, there is."

And she pulled me in and our lips met in a passionate embrace. You know, with the way they write about it in books, you'd probably expect fireworks. It didn't have the same kind of passion I had with Kory or Babs. No, it was simpler and much better. Instead of passion, what we had here was love.

All of this came from Diana asking me to help Donna find her past. I'm gonna have to thank her for this.

 _I'd_ _done my job, and I don't think I'd ever felt better in my life._

* * *

 **...Yeah I don't know what happened either. Before you criticize it, I realize that it was everywhere, and that it didn't have enough focus on any one thing. But still, I'm pretty proud of myself for this.**

 **Well, remember to rate and review people. If you have anything to say, then say it. Even if it's something negative, it might be helpful for me to hear it.**


End file.
